


A horrible date (with a great ending)

by green_leaves_in_hell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol but tehy don´t get drunk, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Barkeeper Maia, F/F, F/M, First Meeeting, Maia is pinning, No shadowhunter stuff, Oneshot, at the beginning it´s straight and horrible, everything is gay, in the end it´s gay and happy, this is gay, what does that tell us, who needs a boyfreinds when you cna have a girlfriend, why did i even write this i should go to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_leaves_in_hell/pseuds/green_leaves_in_hell
Summary: Clary is on a horrible date, and Maia, the barkeeper (who is pinning), frees her.This night works out difernetly than Clary expected (but way better)





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i even got the Clary/ Maia idea it would never work in the Shadowhunter world idk fight me

It was just before closing time, and Maia has been working in the bar for hours. She was cleaning the counter when the bell rang and a young couple entered the bar. She wouldn´t have paid them a lot of attention, if it wasn’t that a.) nearly no one was in the bar anymore, b.) it was just before closing time and c.) the girls flaming red hair wasn’t such a contrast to the dark blue colour of the walls. They were holding hands and the boy pulled the girl towards the bar, where they took two seats on the further end.  
The blonde boy reached for the menu while going on and on about some accident he had when he was a kid, not caring about whether anyone else in the room wanted to hear his story or not.  
The redhaired girl didn´t seem comfortable. She laughed nervously and quietly told him something Maia didn´t hear. The boy shrugged and then gestured to Maia.

“Barkeeper. Two Long Islands for me and my date.” 

Maia sighted internally, but then put on her best fake smile because guys like him payed her weeks off, and because his girlfriend – at least she assumed that she was – seemed really cute. 

“Two Long Islands coming right up.”

“Wait.” 

The voice belonged to the girl.

“I´ll just have apple juice, please.” She smiled apologetically at Maia, who nodded. 

“Sure.”

“Aw, babe. I thought we wanted to have fun tonight.” The guy sounded like the typical dude-bro that come to the bar every night, trying to get laid. His hand was on her tight.  
The girl smiled nervously. She glanced at Maia who was watching them and gently removed his hand. 

“It´s our first date. I want to stay sober enough to remember it.”

The guy shrugged. “Fine. I´ll still take the Long Island.” That was directed at Maia, who was mixing his drink behind the bar. She saved him a sarcastic comment of how she hoped so, because she had already mixed the alcohol. 

So. Their first date. Not this girlfriend. Maia bit her lip. The girl was really pretty, wearing high heels, jeans and a green shirt, which really brought out the colour of her eyes. She shook her head. They were on a date. No chance for Maia there. 

The date, by the looks of it though, wasn´t going too well. At least not for the girl. The guy seemed to enjoy himself too much to realise that his date did not seem very comfortable. At least she could try and make things better for the girl. Maia sighed and took the two drinks.

“One Long Island and one Apple juice.”

The guy barely acknowledged her, being too caught up in another story he was telling the girl, who seemed to be starting to get bored. So far, he has done most of the talking and not asked her about herself not a single time. Now he was comparing himself to the guy in a movie the couple seemed to have watched earlier. Oh god. Maia glanced at the watch over the door. They bar will close in thirty minutes. She hoped for the girl that she was either disciplined enough to get through this and never call him again, or headstrong enough to just tell him that this date was over. 

 

His hand was on the girls thigh again, and she removed it again. He didn´t look to happy about that. He was towering over her, his other hand on her back, and still didn´t see how uncomfortable the girl clearly felt.  
Just when Maia decided to interrupt them to get the girl some space, the redhead abruptly stood up.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she announced, a bit too loud, because heads were turning and she looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry Sebastian,” she murmured and keeping her head low to prevent people from seeing her blushing she went to the door that said “bathroom” and underneath “use whatever bathroom you feel comfortable with”.

The dude bro – Sebastian, apparently - looked surprised at this rejection, and shooting a look at Maia that said “can you believe this” he took a big sip from his drink, then checked out his phone. 

Maia, who was so close to interrupting their date pretending to know the girl from high school, just raised an eyebrow and continued cleaning up behind the bar. 

A few minutes later, the girl came back, her back straight and a fake smile on her face. 

“I changed my mind,” she said, smiling at Sebastian, who just looked at her unimpressed.

She brushed his shoulder while passing him and walking towards Maia. The girl leaned over the counter and said quietly, but not so quit it would seem suspicious:

“One angel shot with ice, please.” She looked nervously at Maia, whose face turned serious before she put her customer smile back on. 

“Sure, coming right up.”

The girl smiled thankfully, then made her way back to the guy, who promptly asked:

“What is an angel shot and why isn´t it on the menu?”

The girl looked helplessly at Maia, who calmly answered.

“It´s only for our regular customers. The boss doesn´t like selling experiments to strangers.”

“Oh.” The guy turned to the girl. 

“You didn´t tell me you come here often, Clary.” His voice seemed slightly threatening, and Maia felt a chill run through her spine. If the girl hadn´t asked her for help, by now she would have interrupted them for sure. She grabbed her phone and texted an uber. She planned on calling to explain the situation, but she didn’t want to leave the girl alone with the guy, since by now no other guests were left in the bar. They would close in fifteen minutes. 

Maia brought the girl a glass of water with ice and mint, pretending for it to be the angel shot.

Clary seemed to have made her stance clear to the guy, for at least he didn’t try to touch her anymore, but he was still sitting way to close to her for either of the girls liking. The  
redhaired girl still seemed uncomfortable though, and Maia decided to interfere.

“I´m sorry” she said, with the most apologetic smile she could manage, “I didn´t want to interrupt you earlier, but since we´re closing in 15 minutes,” she pointed at the clock over the door “I had to ask this: Didn´t we go to the same high school?” the last point was directed at Clary, who shot her a thankful smile.  
The dude bro wasn´t so happy about the interruption by the looks on his face, but thankfully he kept quiet, didn´t want to seem to asshole-y in front of his date.

Clary continued the conversation. 

“Oh my god, now that you say so! You´re new here, right? I haven´t seen you at the bar before” her voice was a little high, but the guy, who had now taken out his phone again, didn´t seem to notice. Thank god she thought about the angel shot story Maia sold the guy earlier, Maia had completely forgotten about that. 

“Yeah, just started last month. I´ve seen you around a couple of times, but I never recognized you till now!”

“You were in the theatre club too, right? I´m sorry what was your name again?” 

“I´m Maia.”

Clary smiled. “Right. I´m sorry, I´m no good with names. Couldn´t name any of the kids in the club anymore, except maybe for Tobi.”

Maia made a face, trying to impersonate one of her past teachers. 

“Exit, pursued by a bear.” She recited, and Clary laughed. Thank the force she knows Shakespeare, Maia thought.

“We were in the same English class too, I think.” Clary said, “but only for one year, until Mrs. Hammler got pregnant.” 

The conversation went on, both girls either making things up or just altering their high school memories, and the dude bro seemed to get more bored every minute, until he  
finally decided to call it a day.

“Babe,” he said, interrupting Clary mid-sentence, “I think we should leave.” He shot Maia a glare, for who it took all her strength to smile back at him.

Clary glanced at Maia, who internally cursed the uber for taking so long. 

“But Clary and I have a lot to catch up on” Maia saved her, “we haven´t seen each other in ages! How about you leave her with me, and she´ll call you tomorrow?” She shot Clary a glance that said ‘do not call this guy, under any circumstances, ever’, “She´ll be in good hands, I promise.”

The guy didn´t look to happy about that, but Clary too told him to leave.

“That sounds like a great plan. I´ll call you tomorrow, Sebastian.”

He looked like he wanted to argue, but the girls were both on the same side. He awkwardly hugged Clary, who looked like she wanted to throw up, and then left, leaving the smell of alcohol behind.

As soon as he was out the door, Maia locked it, put the “closed” sign up and lowered the roller blinds. Clary relaxed immediately.

“Thank you so much.” She turned to Maia. “I didn´t know what I would have done without you!” The reality of the situation seemed to hit her, because she sank into a chair and tried to hold back tears. 

“Oh god.” 

“Hey.” Maia was offering her a tissue. “It´s okay. I know this sort of guys, they come here every day. It´s good you asked for help.” Shyly, she petted Clary´s shoulder.

Clary looked up. “There´s a reason I normally don´t do this, and it´s exactly this.” She snuffled. 

Maia smiled gently. “I´m sorry one of your few dates went like this. The next one will be better.” 

Clary laughed. “With this I didn´t mean dates. I meant dudes, actually.” 

Maia stared at her, and Clary realised what she just said.

“Oh my god. I mean I don’t normally go on dates with dudes, not-“

She stopped, because Maia tried to cover up her surprised choke with a laugh, which produced a weird sounded like Maia was suffocating.

“Are you alright?”

Maia wiped away a tear.

“Yeah, sure. I´m fi-“ she looked at Clary, who could barely hide her amusement.

The both burst out laughing again. 

Maia didn´t know whether it was the fear, the tension or just the relief, the two girls couldn´t stop laughing. 

Finally, Clary said, gasping for air:

“Stop, please. I can´t laugh anymore.” She grabbed onto the counter for stability. Maia rested her head on it. 

“Me neither.” She said, grinning.

“And, for your information, I don’t do dudes either.” She bit her lip, and Clary, with a tired but hopeful smile, laid her head onto the counter next to her. They were looking at each  
other. 

“So.” Clary said, moving her head closer to Maia´s. “Does the ‘No drinks for the barkeeper’ sign apply to dudes only, then?” 

Maia could feel a smile spread across the face, but she tried to twist it into a sad face and said:

“Sadly, no.” She shuffled, so only centimetres were separating their faces now.

“But.” She said at Clary´s disappointed face, “It only applies to the barkeeper on duty and.” 

She stretched her neck, so she could see the clock, since both their heads were still laying on the counter, “my duty ended two minutes ago.” 

And with that, she closed the final space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for physics so ya´ll better pray for me


End file.
